Car Wash
by ran-dom-full
Summary: Edward gets his car muddy. So Bella and Edward go to a car wash to fix the problem. Bella&Edward one-shot contains light lemons.


_**A/n: So this little one-hot was inspired by my boyfriend and I when we went to clean his car. I swear he is in love with it. SO R&R please or I will stab a stuffed bear….I'm kidding. **_

_**Bella is still human, Edward is still a vampire. They still have their limits and junk. So enjoy the inner writings on my fucked up mind. :)**_

I knew Edward loved his Volvo. Not as much as me of course, but still his love for that car was unconditional. We were taking a drive and as you know in Forks its almost always raining. Edward was speeding (of course) and hit a giant mud puddle. "Shit!" He yelled. He looked over at me and smiled and said, "I need to wash my car." To me I didn't really care about cars to much, I just enjoyed the way they looked especially how powerful he made his car to be. It was like a wild caged animal when unleashed. "Then why don't we just go to your house and wash it off?" I asked simply. "Bella, I don't have all the things I need at my house to wash my car the way I want it washed." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

We pulled into a car wash called Easy Wash. It was a car wash that you did yourself. He dug around in his car and pants until he had a handful of quarters. "Do you want to help or just stay in the car?" He asked. I could see a little shimmer in his eyes. What the hell why not he was so damn sexy. "Fine, but don't get me wet, I'm wearing a white shirt." I said already blocking myself from him.

We first started off spraying down the car with the water then adding the soap. It sprayed everywhere. Edward finally got in under control and sprayed it on the car. I was working on the rims. I was proud of myself, they were super shiny. Finally after sensing the car off he put in more quarters to put wax on it. The wax sprayed slowly and it was a mixture of colors. Purple, blue, green, yellow, and even pink. Then he rinsed it off and the car looked brand new.

We still had 2 minutes left on the water. So he continued to spray his car down. I went inside of the car and took whatever trash was in there out. I dropped it in the trash bin, and then a sudden burst of cold water hit me in the back. "Edward!" I screamed! He was laughing at me. I got mad and took my own quarters out of my pocket and put it in the other hose in the other vacant port. "Bella, I was just playing around don't spra-" I sprayed him all over leaving him completely wet. I smiled at my revenge. Edward didn't stop there he had to have the last word, or spray in this matter. He ran up to me and sprayed me, and I continued to spray him down as well. Finally the beeps told us that out time was up, except for my time. I put my money in last. I still had one minute. I laughed and got closer to him. "Bella, Bella, you got me ok. I'm soaked! You win! You win!" He said backing away from me. I thought about giving up since I won, but I wanted to get my point across. That I asked him not to spray me ad he did. Here is his punishment. I laughed and ran after him and kept spraying him, he tried to hide behind the car, but thank God for the bars at the top. They let the hose go all the way around the car. Within an instant he used his vampire speed and tried to get the hose away but I turned the hose to where it just continuously sprayed in his face. He was trying to say something but the water was in his mouth. The beep wet off again and the water shut off.

We were both dripping wet, and out of breath. I could see Edward's eyes look me up and down. It hit me that I was wearing a white shirt ad you could see everything! I instantly covered myself. Edward laughed and apologized for spraying me. He tilted my head up and kissed me, the kiss turned to a more passionate kiss. Before I knew it I was pressed up against his car and he was kissing me and holding my hips. He opened the back door to his car and pushed me inside. "Do you know how sexy you look when your all wet, and I love your red bra." He said with a laugh in his voice. I pushed at him playfully. He continued his assault on my mouth and started to pull up my wet shirt, I complied but lifting my back up ad off wet my top leaving me in my jeans and red bra. "Let's see if your panties match your bra?" He said in his low voice. All I could do was lay there, Edward had never been this sexual with me, I mean we had our "limits" but I wasn't complaining. The only thing though was the back of this car was small and crammed, I'm not sure how we both fit. We managed.

He kissed my tummy and he went back up to my bra and removed it quickly. My breasts were exposed to hit. I hurried and covered my chest. "Edward what if someone comes and sees us? " I said with a panic looking up ad seeing no one in sight. He laughed and took my nipple between his teeth, that it made me gasp out load. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew it would eventually so I was going to enjoy every damn minute of this. He moved over to my other breast ad did the same. He took it between his teeth and licked and sucked at it. I was gasping for air at this point; I wanted him so bad right now. He smiled that crooked smile at me and in vampire speed took my jeans off. "Well, I guess you do match after all. He moved my panties to the side and blew on my clit. I arched up to that "Oh Edward!" I moaned. I felt the cold air of his breath so close to my sex, I just wanted to grab his head and push his mouth on my clit. As if he could read my mind, he did so. He put his cold mouth on my sex and I saw white. It felt so good. He started licking up and down on my clit and doing little circles with this tongue. I was moaning pretty loud by now, I could hear myself. I was so wet, I could feel it. He put one finger to my entrance and slowly pushed in it. I cried out at the new sensation, but I loved it. He started pumping it in and out, driving me crazy. He kept licking, sucking, and biting my clit while fucking me with his finger. I was so close. "Bella, come for me." That was all he had to say and I came seeing white again I rode out my orgasm as long as I could. It was awesome!

"So do you want to help me clean he inside of my car?" Edward asked. We both busted into laughter.


End file.
